Piano Bar
by Aya Volsunga
Summary: Déblatérations intérieures autour d'un verre de whisky posé sur un piano. Ficlet.


**Titre** : Piano bar

**Auteur** : Aya Völsunga

**Base** : Dr House (nom original: House M.D.)

**Genre** : Déblatérations, pensées, ambiance, "instant Kodak".

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas, ils sont la propriété de David Shore et de Heel & Toe Films, NBC Universal Television, Bad Hat Harry Productions et Shore Z Productions.

**Note** : Un petit one-shot écrit sur un coup de tête. J'ai essayé de miser sur l'ambiance. A vous de juger si ça fonctionne… Pour une fois, j'écris au présent. Un exercice de style, disons…

----------------------------------------------------------

**Piano bar**

Les doigts appuient avec assurance sur les touches ivoire. Les mains tressautent, le mouvement est maîtrisé. Les phalanges se contractent et se détendent avec assurance. Pas de partition sur le pupitre mais aucune hésitation, aucune erreur ne vient entacher l'écoulement d'accords et de notes qui se déversent dans la pièce et dans son conduit auditif. Certes, le morceau n'est pas de lui, mais il le joue avec maestria. Il le connaît par cœur, il pourrait le jouer les yeux fermés.

D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il est en train de faire. Les paupières closes, les sourcils parcourus de quelques tensions, parfois froncés, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, oh, imperceptiblement… Il vit la musique qu'il joue. Ce ne sont pas que ses mains, mais son corps tout entier qui joue. Tous ses muscles sont tendus dans cet effort.

Il ne pense qu'à la musique, cette bon dieu de musique, l'invention humaine la plus formidable qui soit, celle qui fait qui fait que l'humanité n'est pas totalement à jeter, celle qui transcende tout être. Cette musique qui le détend, qui lui fait tout oublier, le temps, la douleur, les souvenirs…

Aujourd'hui…

La patine noire reflète la faible lueur de la lampe déjà filtrée par l'abat-jour vieillot. La demi-queue est embarrassée de livres ouverts, abandonnés en cours de lecture, certains ont leurs pages misérablement pliés sous leur propre poids, ces ouvrages délaissés ne demandant qu'à être lus ou définitivement fermés. Un verre de whisky est posé près du pupitre, à portée de main. Ambiance jazzy. Le liquide légèrement joue avec les rayons lumineux, donnant l'impression de briller par lui-même. Ce petit coin d'appartement est une cathédrale, dont le dieu se nomme Musique. Et son meilleur apôtre est appelé Jazz. C'aurait pu être le parfait tableau du pianiste de bar blasé, stéréotypé à souhait, s'il n'y avait ce petit flacon de plastique posé non loin du verre. Ce contenant prometteur, symbole d'apaisement et d'oubli, tout comme son nom, douce vicodine. Acétaminophène et hydrocodone. Effaceur de douleur. Livreur d'endorphine aux portes de son cerveau.

Le pommeau d'une canne astucieusement posée contre le clavier complète le tableau, style dandy pianiste. Un peu sa façon de vivre. Alcool, drogue et femmes… Le cocktail détonnant. Attention, cocktail de qualité: alcool rigoureusement choisi, drogue de luxe sur ordonnance, et professionnelles chevronnées. Ce qui ne perd pas de son goût, ni de son charme, même avec un membre diminué. Rien de plus ne lui est nécessaire, quoiqu'on puisse lui dire, il se sent bien mieux comme ça. Même aujourd'hui.

L'auriculaire gauche touche une noire. Dièses et bémols s'enchaînent, un triolet se fait bousculer et les simples croches deviennent doubles. La musique s'accélère, précipitée, malmenée. Le pouce droit se contracte, glisse sur la mauvaise touche. Fausse note, débâcle des phalanges. L'illusion est rompue.

Un soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, à peine retenu. Les mains retombent sur ses genoux, lassées. Les paupières tombantes s'ouvrent avec difficulté. Les yeux se promènent sur le clavier abandonné. La lassitude l'envahit.

Aujourd'hui…

Son regard échoue sur son divan. Quelques vêtements sont épars, une chemise, un T-shirt qui ne demande qu'à être lavé… Une chaussette à l'allure douteuse gît au pied d'une étagère. Le reflet de la solitude. Non, son cri. Ce tas de sapes, la vaisselle pourrissant dans l'évier, la lunette de la cuvette des toilettes éternellement relevée… Des indices, des preuves de son célibat délibéré, de sa solitude. Cette solitude de vieux mâle aigri qu'il a choisi.

En est-il pourtant malheureux? Non. Et pourtant, il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'une personne ne le lui fasse une remarque à ce sujet. Du simple sous-entendu à la prise de position délibérée, teintée de… pitié. C'en est pathétique. Toutes ces piques lancées, aussi bien par ses "proches" que ses "patients". Ces jugements à la va-vite, conclusions tirées de ses dires, de ses agissements. Pourquoi les autres sont-ils quasiment sûrs de sa détresse? Comme s'ils étaient à sa place, dans sa tête… De quel droit décident-ils de ce qui fait ou pas le bonheur d'autrui? L'éternel "petite femme docile, enfants braillards et potes ennuyeux" est donc l'unique norme dans ce monde? Les repas du soir parasités par des conversations futiles, des potins mal à propos, coupés de cris et de plaintes de chiards braillards et de disputes intestines. Même pas moyen de grignoter des horreurs alimentaires en regardant un _soap_. Les fêtes obligatoires entre collègues avec bière de piètre qualité et discussions inintéressantes pour impressionner les autres par des pseudos théories foireuses sur le fonctionnement du monde… Sans parties de cartes interminables, avec mises réelles et fumée de cigare. Tout ça ne l'intéresse pas.

Pourquoi se mêler à tant de gens si ce n'est que superficiel, si ce n'est que pour l'image? Tout le monde attribue son mal-être à son mal physique et ce qui en a découlé. Bien sûr qu'il en souffre! Mais faut-il pour autant lui rappeler sans cesse la même chose? Ne peuvent-ils pas attendre qu'il se soigne tout seul? Et encore, si tout ceci avait été son choix, tout ceci aurait été bien plus supportable… Mais il n'a pas pu choisir, prendre sa décision. Peut-être qu'il en serait mort, mais il aurait _choisi_. Le reste, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire, puisque mort… Mais bon. Il n'a jamais supporté qu'on lui impose quoique ce soit et les compromis, il déteste. Tout ou rien. Mais le verre n'est jamais à moitié plein… C'est son caractère, c'est sa vie et il ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde cherche à s'immiscer dedans. Rentrer dans le cercle tracé par ceux qui se considèrent normaux, ce n'est pas son truc.

Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas son jour… Il n'a jamais aimé ce jour-là, cette date particulière. Particulière? Pas vraiment. A vrai dire, il n'y a pas de quoi en faire une histoire. Un jour comme un autre, c'est tout. Cependant, il faut toujours quelqu'un pour vous gâcher vos journées ordinaires, en vous disant qu'elles ne le sont pas, justement.

L'éclat jaune du whisky retient son regard. Il tend sa main lasse vers le verre. Le liquide alcoolisé réchauffe sa gorge. L'effet est éphémère. Dieu qu'il envie ceux que l'on nomme handicapés. Un cerveau non fonctionnel et tout le monde vous pardonne. S'il seulement il avait eu un caillot le privant assez d'oxygène pour passer de l'autre côté de la barrière de la capacité intellectuelle, on lui ficherait la paix.

Il secoue la tête. Non… Il n'aurait pas supporté l'éternelle commisération des gens "normaux" sans pouvoir riposter. Sans pouvoir les mettre mal à l'aise, les remettre à leur place. Il aime trop ce petit jeu pour vouloir y renoncer. Voir leur réaction, leur indignation l'amuse.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas su vraiment le faire. Elle est arrivée, avec son air de "j'y touche pas", son regard moralisateur, cherchant à lui donner la leçon. Sa leçon de morale, issue de sa vision étriquée du monde. Trop douce, trop manichéenne. Pas assez réaliste pour être la vision d'un médecin. Comment autant de talent peut-il s'accorder avec ce genre de mentalité?

Alors, plantée là, dans son bureau, comme si elle n'avait vraiment rien de plus intéressant à faire, elle lui avait sorti sa petite phrase du jour, comme on peut en trouver dans les calendriers de grand-mère. Ce genre de dicton qui ne sert un peu à rien, juste à décorer la page du mois et qu'on lit d'un œil distrait une fois qu'on a mis à jour la date.

"Un anniversaire, c'est juste un prétexte pour être heureux… Vous refusez même ça?"

Refuser ça… Que voulait-elle dire par là? Refusez quoi? Le "bonheur"? En quoi fêter un anniversaire peut-il faire accéder à ce "Saint Graal" poursuivi par tous ? Etre heureux ne nécessite pas forcément être entouré d'idiots souriant d'un air béat, massacrant le vieil hymne consacré, pendant que vous soufflez sur des bougies déversant leur cire chimique sur un gâteau à l'air suspect déniché dans la superette du coin… Pas besoin des autres pour lui… Non…

Un sourire se dessine lentement sur son visage. Légèrement amusé, presque tendre. Le verre est vide et n'éclaire plus la patine noire de son éclat jaune. Une petite pilule manque à l'appel sur la caisse. Les grands yeux bleus roulent malicieusement dans leurs orbites et la main se dirige vers le clavier. Et tranquillement, penchant la tête sur le côté d'un air appréciateur, sa main droite égrène timidement l'éternelle ritournelle…

FIN.


End file.
